fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LazyLilac/KCP-Ronpa, Chapter 2
So Bryan and Aria didn't survive, but THIS fanfiction survived up to chapter 2! I should give myself a pat on the back. The main rule is from chapter 1 prolouge-1 investigation. Amy, Cooper, Luna, and Toby. I need to add onto Amy and Toby's character more and Cooper and Luna is for plot stuff. The"Fancy chapter name" is ''Never Seeing the Sun Rise Again. ''(That wasn't very good.) Day 4, Breakfast Monokuma: It's now 6:45! Please come down to the dining hall for breakfast! Melissa: I groaned. During yesterday, I saw 2 dead people with my own eyes. And that was not on TV. '' Melissa: ''I did my usual get-ready stuff, and went to the dining hall. I adapted to this place quite quickly. Dakota: Hey guys... Why isn't anyone smiling? Tyler: Someone died, duh! Melissa: I sat in my stuff. Cooper served pancakes, waffles, and toast. Food straight from one of Papa'shefs didn't even cheer me up. They were good, but none of us could even talk after what happened yesterday. Maybe besides Dakota. Dakota: Guys, I'll start a conversation. Hmm, how about what's your favorite food? (Dakota will be a lot like Aoi with a hint of Taeko) Melissa: None of us spoke. Dakota: C'mon guys! Dakota: ... Dakota: Alright, I give up. Melissa: She left out a few bites and threw out her food. We finished did the same. I was starving, but I guess despair fed myself after the trial. Monokuma: Hey guys! Luna: I hate you! Monokuma: I opened up the second floor. New areas and study centers! Care to see them? Dakota: Sure, why not? Jake: Let's investigate more. Leila: Investigation reminds me of investigating the murder! Can we call it "hang around"?! Jake: Call it however you like. I'm a detective, so it's investigating. Amy: Well, let's see the second floor. Melissa: It seems like some of us have recovered. We all went up the stairs to a new area. Investigation Melissa: I went to check out the new study centers, which were pretty close. Melissa: Let's see... Johny's, Jake's, and... Melissa: ... Melissa: Aria's. Melissa: I assumed that Aria would let me look around her study center if she was still alive. It should have been announced as a suicide... I should stop thinking about anything about the murder. Luna: Hi... Tyler: Hey! Care to look around with us? Melissa: Why not? Melissa: There was a shelf full of her albums, a radio, a closet, and a small stage. The stage looked almost exactly like the one used in her execution... Luna: Aria would've loved this... Tyler: Let's look at the other study centers and cheer up. Luna: You guys can go. Tyler: Alright then. C'mon, let's go! Melissa: How about Johny's? Tyler: Well, he's right in there! Lucky us! Melissa: Chris would've been even luckier than this. Johny: Hey guys! You can look around. Careful about the knives though. Melissa: Knives? Johny: Monokuma put them in this room. I won't kill anyone. Promise. Tyler: Alright, let's just hope no one comes and steals one of them. Johny: I was thinking about locking them up and destroying the key or somethin'. Melissa: Good idea. Melissa: So... There were shelves everywhere. This room would be a surivor kit, with all these resources. I found it a bit ironic that Johny was the Ultimate Seller, but everything was pretty much up-for-grabs. Tyler: Cool! Johny: Thanks? Monokuma: You're welcome! I made it all! MonoKingsley: I did it too! Melissa: You guys? Nope. I ran out. Melissa: There was Jake's left, but he would probably kick me out, so I looked at other places in the second floor. There was a large empty room. It wasn't very clean. Elle: ... Elle: You know, there's a map of the second floor on the E-Handbook, right? No need to get lost. Melissa: Uh, right! Thanks! Melissa: I turned on my E-Handbook. There was a swimming pool next to the empty room. I went inside it. The smell of pool chlorine was really strong. Jonathan: Hi there! Melissa: What's up! Is there anything suspicious down there? Jonathan: I don't think so. Melissa: That's a good sign. I hope the pool doesn't lead up to a murder. Jonathan: Why are you so sure that a murder will happen? I mean, another doesn't seem likely. That's only in books. Melissa: You're right. See you around. I left the pool. Chris: Hey Melissa! Jake: ... Melissa: Hi Chris, what are you doing with Jake over there? Chris: He's my boss now. Melissa: Uh... Ok?! How did this happen? Chris: So, after the first trial Jake busted into my room at midnight. Melissa: Umm... Jake: Chris, I knocked your door before the morning announcement. Chris: He asked me if I wanted to be his partner in investigation. I thought that murders weren't going to happen so I said "why not?!" I didn't know he meant that I was looking everywhere for him when the second floor was open. Jake: I said investigation, not specifically crime investigation! (Jake is more annoying in trials than daily life) Chris: Aw man, I'm your servant forever. Jake: Let's go. Chris: Melissa, I'm gonna let you break in his study center if you want, as we're friends. Melissa: A-Alright! I never thought of friendships here a lot before Aria died. I guess I am good friends with Chris. I guess building up trust is good. Melissa: There were more random classrooms, then something that wasn't normal. Leila: Hi. Melissa: A giant waterslide? That must connect to the pool. Leila: Yep, there were slides there. Melissa: I wonder what's the giant point of all this? Monokuma: I dunno, maybe it's to catch you offguard and then you get killed? Leila: AHH!!! Monokuma: Seriously, I should let you have fun before a trial starts. It builds up hope, which I despise. But then the despair comes out of nowhere and wash out all the hope! Melissa: You have very strange ideas. That's why I hate you so much. Leila: Well, bye. Melissa: I sighed. I'll talk to someone. Freetime with Amy Amy: Hi! Melissa: Hey Amy. Amy: Well, it seems that you recovered. That's good, as everyone else I tried talking to was crazy scared. Melissa: We sat at one of the benches near us. Amy: So what do you like talking about? Melissa: Well, I'm the Ultimate Gardener, so I like talking about plants and nature. I'm guessing you like talking about arts and crafts. Amy: Not really. Melissa: Hm? Amy: Well, I like talking about romance novels. Melissa: I can tell from last time's trial. Amy: And this big dream I had. Melissa: What dream was it? Amy: Where I was throwing boulders at people. Melissa: Umm... Amy: They were called Violet, Stellar, Trent, Coco, and Sabrina. Melissa: How did you know their names? Amy: No idea. Their parents were crying. Melissa: That's a really strange dream... Should we talk about something else? Amy: Yeah! Romance! Melissa: How about art? Amy: Well, sure. Amy: Fine art isn't my most favorite thing in the world, but I can't be called "The Ultimate Romance Novel Reader" or something like that. So they picked a talent that I had that would make sense. So I'm the Ultimate Fine Artist! Melissa: But do you enjoy doing Fine Art? Amy: Sometimes, sometimes not. I'm just very good at it. Melissa: I think this conversation is going very well! Amy: What are your thoughts when it comes to gardening? Melissa: It takes a while, but it's really satisfying for me to just water and plant. It just feels like training to be a mother! Amy: Great! Next time, let's pick out a romance novel to read together! Melissa: She really has a big thing about romance novels. Then, see you later! Melissa: There's still some time to talk to someone else. Let's find the nearest person. Freetime with Cooper Cooper: Hey Melissa! Melissa: Should I talk to Cooper! (Shur wai nawt) Cooper: You remember when I said I was hiding the past? Melissa: Mhm. Cooper: After how you did in the Class Trial, I feel like trusting you to the secret. Melissa: Alright. I won't tell anyone. Cooper: So... How should I start this? Cooper: I've been in this situation before. Melissa: Huh? Cooper: A killing game before. Melissa: And? Cooper: It was a video game called Danganronpa! Melissa: Umm... Cooper: It had murder but the good storyline makes up for someone dying every 2 hours of gameplay. Melissa: Can I call you Cooper? Cooper: Why not. So I cried at the second chapter, and the final chapter was a big twist! So was the first one in the third game. Melissa: Cooper, I want a serious answer. Melissa: Don't you realize how Dagan Rompa 'might be connected to the situation we're in? Cooper: No... Melissa: Since you won't tell me the real thing, let's talk about something else. Cooper: Sure thing. Melissa: How about... Your days at the Pancakeria? Cooper: Nothing special. Flipping pancakes are fun and I try to do challenges and messing up the pancakes by accident. My friend Prudence gets mad when that happens. Greg thinks I give him leftovers but he still likes the food. Melissa: ''Oh no, I should've persuaded him to tell me about the previous backstory. Melissa: Well, I'm going to continue investigating. Bye! Cooper: Bye! More Investigation Melissa: This is it. The biggest step in my life. It isn't killing anyone, or commiting suicide. Melissa: It's entering Jake's study center. Melissa: I went in. There were books, cameras, pens, lockpicks, magnifying glasses, handcuffs, ... Melissa: There's so many weapons? Jake: Hm? Melissa: Ah! You were there?! Jake: Yeah, I was here the entire time. Melissa: Well, you're probably gonna murder someone with all these handcuffs and lockpicks and knives. Jake: You seem more suspicious. Melissa: Hey!! What makes you think that?! Jake: Because that's my theory. Melissa: Then you're not worthy to be an Ultimate Detective. Jake: Anyways, why do you think you can just sneak into my study center? Melissa: Chris gave me permission. Jake: Speaking of Chris, where did he go! While I'm gone, GET OUT AND STAY OUT. Melissa: Alright! Jeez! Melissa: I went into the pool again just to see more waterslides. Amelia: Hi Melissa. Melissa: Hey there! Amelia: So there's this ladder. Melissa: And? Amelia: I thought to myself. What's the point of a ladder when there's no way to get up?! Amelia: I tried finding a trapdoor. Didn't work. Melissa: Is that why you're soaked? Amelia: Yep, I slightly bumped my head and then fell in the pool. Melissa: Are you okay? Amelia: Yep, but I'm freezing. David: Then come here! Melissa: He appeared at the door. We followed him to another room. Amelia: We coincidentally found a small warm fire when I was frozen to death? Cool! Melissa: So what kind of room is it? David: Well, there's a hot chocolate dispenser and fluffy couches. They made the room smell like good perfume. Melissa: They? MonoKingsley: Well someone forgot I existed! David: You look like you're insignificant to a plot anyways. MonoKingsley: I hate you guys! Melissa: He left. Melissa: Don't you feel like this room is a bit suspicious? David: Yeah... Melissa: Amelia, let's get out of this place. Amelia: Why? Melissa: It feels like it's trapping you here, which could be used for murder. Amelia: Fine... I'll go downstairs to my study center and kick some shots. Melissa: See you later! Melissa: So there were a lot of other empty classrooms, and that was it. Leila's Request Leila: Hi Melissa. Melissa: Hey Leila, what's up? Leila: Well... It's just that I want some advice. Melissa: Why me? Leila: Well, both you and Aria were developing the trial to end it. That was really brave. I didn't say anything and I was incorrect in the debate scrum. Melissa: Don't feel like that. The suicide theory was true after all. Leila: Umm, so Aria died... Melissa: She then started crying a bit. Melissa: Don't... Leila: See? When her death was menioned this happened. Please help me. Melissa: I'll help the best I can. Leila: Thanks! Melissa: Use your talent to help you. Leila: I will remember that! Also, can you continue giving me advice soon? Melissa: I will! Leila: Um... Do you think this idea is good? Melissa: What is the idea? Leila: I was thinking about hosting a party so people can feel better after the previous trial. Melissa: That's a great idea! Ask Dakota to help you! Leila: See you! Melissa: Bye! Melissa: I have some free time left. I should go talk to somebody. Free Time with Toby Melissa: I was wandering in the hallways. Until... Melissa: Toby! Get out of that room quickly! Toby: Huh? Melissa: That room's gonna turn you into mush! Toby: It's relaxing... Melissa: I clapped as hard as I can. Toby: Wha? Oh! Melissa: Get out of the room! Melissa: I positioned my hands just in case if Toby went back on a couch. Toby: Thanks a million. Melissa: You're welcome. Toby: How can I repay you?! Melissa: You don't have to say it like that! Melisss: Well, you should stay out of the room. Toby: Got it! Melissa: He saluted, and ran 3 meters away from the room. I caught up to him. Melissa: No offense, but why do you act like that? Toby: Oh, family influence. My mom's a maid so I got a bit of her taking orders personality. Melissa: Well, do you want to talk for a bit? Toby: Why not? Melissa: We chatted about favorite colors and other color stuff. It seems like Toby and I became friends more. Melissa: The screen fuzzed open. Monokuma: Please come down to the gym! Melissa: Hmm, it must be urgent, or Monokuma would've made a more annoying announcement. Toby: Yeah. Melissa: You don't have to say "yeah" to everything spoken. Toby: I'm used to it. Melissa: We hurried downstairs to the gym. Leila was there. Announcement Leila: So... Um... Johny: You feel uncomfortable with those two psychotic bears there, right! Tyler: That's her prime personality. Being nervous and shy. Leila: I want to host a party. Luna: After 2 people died?! Leila: I want people to get less depressed about the previous trial. Dakota: Makes sense. Where are you going to host the party at? Leila: The big empty room. Ginny: So we just stand there without any decorations? Jonathan: Pretty sure she means that we'll decorate the place up. Leila: Thanks! Leila: So the party should be at 10:00. Chris: Isn't that bedtime? Leila: Well... Leila: Is it ok? Monokuma: Sure, why not? Jake: I didn't expect you to allow that. Leils: I want everyone to come. Jake: Count me out! David: Stay in or MonoKingsley will punish you. Luna: That's not something to joke about! David: Well, he's so useless that his punishments are probablky just tickling you. Leila: So does everyone agree? Melissa: We all agreed on going. Amy: There's no need for special wear, right? Leila: Nope. Monokuma: WAIT!! Leila: Eh??!! Monokuma: There must be a murder before 12AM, or I'm killing 4 people myself! Leila: No! Monokuma: Yep, I'm your principal. Leila: What if I cancel the party? Monokuma: My motive is still going to happen~ Melissa: Great. Either 1 person is going to die, or 4. A big lose-lose situation. Melissa: We left the gym. I could talk to one more person before I'm going to help. Free Time with Luna (I need to finish this quicker. Longer updates!!) Melissa: Hi Luna, are you excited for the party? Luna: No. Melissa: Why not? Luna: The party is to try and forget or stop feeling terrible from the last trial. I feel like I'm never going to be happy again after what happened. Melissa: I thought the party was a good idea. Luna: What if your best friend here died?? Wouldn't you feel the same way? Melissa: Ginny and Bryan were good friends. She didn't act like this after Bryan died. Luna: Sure, but Aria died right in front of me. Melissa: There's no need to be like that! You were cool when I met you. Luna: You were friends with Aria, right? Melissa: We all were. Luna: ... Melissa: See, there's no need to be mad about this. Luna: Hmph. Melissa: She ran off. Well, I guess we got a bit closer... Party Melissa: Hi Leila, what can I do to help? Leila: We need to get a lot of things done before 10PM. Firstly, we need food for the party. Secondly, the decorations. And lastly, we need to persuade Jake and Luna to come. Chris: I'll get Jake to come! I'm the Ultimate Lucky Student. Amelia: Amy and I will try to find Luna. Amy: We need two people to get her here. Keep that glum personality back though. Melissa: Wait, how do you make a personality stay at one place while the person is somewhere else-. Melissa: They ran off. Melissa: Anyways, what are you doing? Leila: Well, I'm working on sending ingredients to the small kitchen next to the pool, and making decorations. Melissa: I'll help with food, then. I went to the kitchen. Tyler and Ginny were there. Ginny: Hey, are you here to help? Melissa: Yep, what can I do? Tyler: Both of us are trying our best at this. I'm making Blue Moon cupcakes. Ginny: But they looked like the sky fell onto an already squashed muffin. Tyler: Hey! I believe I'm doing okay! Melissa: Yeah, you are. MonoKingsley: You forgot to put me in the list of people you saw here! Melissa: Well, what are you making? MonoKingsley: Hot dogs and pizza, Papa Louie style! Ginny: I'm roasting marshmallows over this thing. Not as good as over a fire outdoors. Melissa: Well then I'll pour some drinks. Ginny: It's alright, Johny, Toby, David, and I got them taken care of. Melissa: Then I'll make kebabs. They sound easy to make and pretty good for a party. Melissa: We continued making food until there were enough for a party. Tyler: Perfect, 9:46. I want to see the place when it's done, so let's just chill here. Amelia: 9:59! WE'RE STARTING A MINUTE EARLY! GET OUT HERE! Melissa: We went outside. Whoa. There were tables of our food, the drinks, a small dance floor, disco lights, and a big stereo where Luna was setting the music. Luna: I didn't ask for this, but fine... Leila: I can thank Monokuma for this once. Tyler: Dude, this is sick! Ginny: I'm gonna get sick just by looking at your cupcakes! Tyler: At least people are eating them! Jonathan: They're good. Tyler: See? Jonathan: I mean the marshmallows. Ginny: HA! Melissa: We all either ate, watched Ginny and Tyler argue, or danced. Luna: Aria would be proud of this... But she isn't here. Amy: This is going great! Chris: Yep! An empty room can do wonders! Amy: Even have Jake partying! Melissa: As I heard that, I turned my head around, then bursted out giggling. Melissa: I shouldn't laugh, but Jake, a detective, was dancing! Amelia: What are you laughing about? Melissa: Jake stopped dancing. ''It's nothing... Sorry... (MC Switch to Chris. Sorry Speedo for doing this so abruptly, he will be MC for a while...) Chris: ''The disco lights stopped. Leila had turned them off and turned the normal lights on. Luna turned off the stereo. What were they doing? Chris: Then I saw what everyone was looking at... '' Chris: ''I thought this party meant no more of this... Chris: The party didn't change a thing. Someone fell for the trap. Chris: Why? Because with my eyes, I saw '''David, the Ultimate Comic Book Writer '''dead. '''School Life end Random notes: *I can't wait to do "Tell them, Chris" during the trial!! *I kinda just type whatever comes to my head this time, so mainly the locations are the clues for this currently. Category:Blog posts